Forbidden Siren · Movie
Forbidden Siren (サイレン FORBIDDEN SIREN, also known as Sairen) is a movie adaptation of the videogame series Siren. It was released in Japan on February 9, 2006 to coincide with the Japanese release of the sequel game, Forbidden Siren 2, on which the movie is loosely based. Forbidden Siren was directed by Yukihiko Tsutsumi and stars a host of actors such as Yui Ichikawa, Leo Morimoto, Naoki Tanaka, Hiroshi Abe, Naomi Nishida, Suzuki Matsuo, Kyūsaku Shimada, Mai Takahashi, and Jun Nishiyama. Characters Main characters Yuki Amamoto (天本由貴) = Mr. Amamoto's daughter, goes with his family to Yami Island, has a pet dog called Osnan. Played by Yui Ichikawa (市川由衣) Hideo Amamoto ( 天本英夫) = Mr. Amamoto's younger son, suffers some kind of illness. Played by Jun Nishiyama (西山潤) Shin Amamoto (天本真) = Freelance reporter and writer, his company sends him and his family to Yami Island; played by Harauki (Leo) Morimoto (森本治行 / ) Yutaka Minamida (南田豊) = Doctor, receives the Amamoto family when they arrive to the island; played by Naoki Tanaka (田中 直樹) Other Characters Tsuchida Kei (土田圭) = Islander and only survivor of the island in 1976, he commited suicide shortly after being found, played by Hiroshi Abe (阿部寛) Satomi (里美) = The Amamoto's neighbour, helps them with the cleaning once they arrive. Played by Naomi Nishida (西田尚美) Azuma (東) = Played by Suzuki Matsuo Officer Yamanaka (山中巡査) = Helps doctor Minamida and Yuki search for mr. Amamoto but to no avail. Played by Kyūsaku Shimada (嶋田久作) Mysterious girl in red ( 謎の赤い服の少女) = Seems to tell Hideo a story about the island, then she appears in Yuki's visions. Played by Mai Takahashi (岩井堂聖子), who is also the actor behind Yuri Kishida, Kanae and Ryuuko Tagawa in Forbidden Siren 2. Story The film begins by noting the sudden disappearances of people that occurred in the Lost Colony in Roanoke, Virginia in 1590 and the ship, the Mary Celeste, in 1872. The film starts in 1976, the inhabitants of a solitary island of Yamajima seem to have disappeared but searchers find one person who gives a mysterious warning: “When you hear the siren, never go out”. 30 years later, in 2006, Yuki Amamoto goes to the island with her father, a freelance reporter, and her little brother, Hideo, who appears to be mute. Though they are welcomed by a young doctor, Minamida, who shows them the island, all the islanders look creepy and unfriendly to Yuki. The house they live in has long been deserted, full of dust and old blood stains. Her neighbour, staying next door, helps her clean the house and gives her the same strange warning: “When you hear the siren, never go out”. The next moring, Yuki goes to see doctor Minamida to ask him about Hideo's condition and if he is going to recover, he tells her it takes time, after all they're not in Tokyo anymore. It is the beginning of a series of mysterious incidents, After that, Hideo runs off again and as Yuki explores the island looking for him: First she finds the town deserted and eventually gets into an abandoned hut with mysterious scibbles on the walls, there she finds a diary from 1976, the diary is that of the sole survivor of the 1976 disappearance of the villagers, containing the truth behind the incident, The diary seems to describe how the villagers were murdered and how the murders took place, but the diary is missing pages as it appears to have been torn in half. While she is reading it a man assaults Yuki warning her to not go out at night while the siren sounds. She escapes his assaulter and finds Hideo with a mysterious woman in a red dress that seems to be telling him a story, They make their way to the town center, they peep inside and find all the villagers performing some kind of religious ceremony, dancing and singing a strange song. During the night, she watches over Hideo who is playing scrabble while singing a strange song, her father tells Yuki that he is going out to take pictures of the nocturnal animals, Yuki then sees someone staring at her thouh the window and the lights go off, then someone calls her but she doesn't understand the message; shortly after that the siren sounds for the first time and she goes out looking for Hideo. She finds him outside pointing to the metal tower where the siren is coming from. The next morning, Yuki and the doctor go looking for her father who has not yet returned. It is here that Yuki tells the doctor that the people of the village might not be trustworthy. However, Yuki then finds herself lost. She decides to explore the island more but runs across many odd occurrences. Eventually the doctor catches up with her and from the things Yuki has seen, she and the doctor summon a police officer to help them as Yuki believes her father is dead. Nothing is found, but when she returns to her house, her father is there although something is very wrong with him as he seems cold-blooded and behaves like a different man. She also starts to dream about Hideo being seriously wounded. Curious to know what happened to him, Yuki finds her father’s video camera from the night the siren went off to see if there is anything on it. Nothing appears out of the ordinary with the exception of her father falling and slightly injuring himself. She discusses the island and the siren with the doctor again but returns home. She decides to find out more information on the internet. She reads about the Roanoke colony and the Mary Celeste. At the same time, the doctor begins to do some research on what Yuki has told her and, we see Hideo is being told a story by the woman in red again. The story appears to be about victims of a terrible disease were once isolated on Yamajima. The story goes that the flesh of a mermaid could bring ever-lasting life, a cure to the disease. They reportedly captured a mermaid and ate it. But before the mermaid died, it let out a terrible scream and cursed the island. Yuki sees old video footage from 1976 that was filmed by the rescue party who found the one survivor. After seeing this the website shows a picture of the woman in red. Yuki rushes out to find Hideo and finds him sitting with the woman in red. Yuki tells Hideo to come to her and he does, just as the siren begins to wail again. She takes Hideo to an old house where a man is living and who had also previously warned Yuki of the siren. While there, Shibito begin attacking and attack the man tries to fight them off but is killed. This gives time for Yuki and Hideo to head back to their house. There, Yuki declares that she and Hideo will leave the island in the morning. While looking for things to take with them, Yuki finds a hidden room in their house. In the hidden room, there are pictures of people from 1976. Including a picture of the doctor who looks exactly the same as he did in 1976. Just as she discovers this, the siren begins wailing again and the power in the house goes out. That’s when Yuki sees that her father is now a Shibito. He tries to kill them but Yuki and Hideo are able to escape. Outside, they try to find help, but discover that every person on the island is now a shibito. While trying to escape, Hideo points out the metal tower with the siren on it. Yuki and Hideo head that way and begin to climb to the top. On the way up, they are being followed by Shibito with many more coming to the metal tower. Yuki finally makes it to the top and begins to destroy the siren. After doing so, Yuki realizes she can still hear the siren. By then the doctor has climbed to the top of the tower, yelling to Yuki that there is no siren. It’s all in her mind. And that Hideo died a long time ago. We then flash back to several scenes in the movie, seeing Yuki going through the same motions as before but Hideo is not there, explaining why people were looking at her oddly. We then flash back to a scene of her father and Yuki in an ambulance, with paramedics trying to revive Hideo but to no avail. Realizing that there is nothing left for her, Yuki lets herself fall off the metal tower. We then flash back to several scenes in the movie, seeing Yuki going through the same motions as before but without Hideo being there, explaining why the people were looking at her oddly. She then has flashbacks of her father and Hideo in an ambulance, with paramedics trying to revive Hideo but to no avail. After that she then tryes to get away from doctor Minamida, throwing in the process the bag she carried with her, full of pictures of Hideo, then she starts seeing doctor Minamida as a Shibito. Realizing that there is nothing left for her, Yuki lets herself fall off the metal tower. We then see she survived the fall with the doctor and her father talking about Yuki and her recovery. While watching over her, the doctor notices Yuki still has the half of the torn diary in her pocket. He takes it from her and puts it together with the other half of the diary he had from the files of the massacre in 1976. Reading it, he sees that the person who wrote it states that when the siren sounded the fourth time, he must kill them all. We then see Yuki awaken to the sound of the siren. She appears behind the doctor with a scalpel and attacks. We then see the woman in red singing about hell’s gate opening as the movie ends with the sky turning black and the sea turning red. Miscelany References from Forbidden Siren An insect attacks Yuki twice, one time soon after they arrive to their house while cleaning it, and the second while escaping the house she lives in during the second night. The insect is possibly a reference to Datatsushi. Yuki finds Riko Azuma's album while looking for Hideo, an archive item from Forbidden Siren 2. After Yuki enters the house the fisherman was found 30 years ago, she finds a painting saying "Dog Live", the same message appears repeatedly during the film as part of a cryptic message, a possible reference to Tsukasa's fate at the end of Siren 2. Data sheet'''https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0494815/reference * Realiation: Yukihiko Tsutsumi * Writer: Naoya Takayama * Production : ** Excutive Producer: Kei Haruna ** Music: Gary Ashida and Kuniaki Haishima ** Music department: Kyôko Kitahara ** Cinematography: Satoru Karasawa ** Film editing: Nobuyuki Ito ** Visual effects: Kôji Nozaki * Production company: Asahi Broadcasting * Distribution company: ** 2006 : Shaw Organisation (Singapore) ** 2006 : Toho Company (Japon) * Other companies ** Continental Far East (Dolby consultant) ** Tokyo Laboratory Co. Ltd. (film processing) * Country: Japan * Language : Japanese * Aspect ratio Format : 1,85 : 1 - colour * Sound Mix: Dolby Digital * Genres: Horror Thriller * Release date: 11 Feb 2006 (Japan) '''References